Talk:Blackdale
Very Difficult Dig Spot Speckled Chasm Dig Spot O-5. Granted the percentages are averages but with a good clip of runs with 18 digs per run. I average One normal pull the entire load and have yet to draw a rare. Has to be the worst dig spot in the game given the negative dig chance and 20% chance overall to just get the normal pull. What a Hollywood Slot machine this "sparkler" on the wall is! --Nirromyug 06:25, September 20, 2009 (UTC) :Percentages aren't averages. They are the chance percentage stored in the game data. What you see is exactly what the game data has as chance. For those couple of spots the chance of nothing is something like 70%. Chance of rare is always 10% on its own. Problem when you've got 70% nothing you rarely get overdrive digs when you dig multiple items so spinning a rare is a lot harder. This signature was complements of the chef! 07:20, September 20, 2009 (UTC) ::I am surely not holding the site to the actual percentages, I was just pointing out that this dig is by far the worst dig in the game and if there was a page for said title, I'd put my vote on it. I remember when I started this game a time ago and thought it was just good ol' Mr. Diggs 'inability' to dig until late in the game but I'm afraid this is not the case by now.--Nirromyug 18:15, September 21, 2009 (UTC) ::I want to take that Unreal engine and crush it. The randomness, if this is what is being used to create the effect of all these rare and dig pulls and whatever generates on screen, it just negates the argument I made in my previous post. 19 digs, not one drop in the count, 4 empties, and remaining were spectacular. I don't plan on playing any "tournament soon" that's for sure with this type of randomness regardless of spaced out odds in finding a particular item or generating a spawn.--Nirromyug 20:39, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Randomness has nothing to do with UnrealEngine. That just takes care of the graphical side of things, all the chances are in the main code. If a dig has a 20% chance of something, and a 10% chance of random and your Mr Diggz Skills aren't maxed or nearly maxed the chance is much lower. As you gain levels in Diggz Abilities you gain more loops to roll the chance in. This signature was complements of the chef! 05:57, September 23, 2009 (UTC) :::Should of mentioned the maxed out Mr Diggz. Its just completely off the wall random stuff and can only be calculated on a long enough time line. Hitting a 28 dig loop, 10 dig loop, a couple of 3's and a 10 was an impossible, scared to say uber 10 minutes... --Nirromyug 08:17, September 23, 2009 (UTC) :If you're interested in some of the Mr Diggs stuff you might want to take a look at a couple of things I'm working on currently. The main one is a Developing Mr Diggs page and some other tables can be found on my user page, the one you might be interested in is found at the bottom of my user page, but I didn't add locations to it as yet. I have them in an excel document but haven't gotten around to including them in the table! You'll easily find the annoying Blackdale dig points in it if you look at the first chance column to the right of Nothing! They will be 80%, etc. * Developing Mr Diggs * My User Page :This signature was complements of the chef! 15:47, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Digging point in The Obsidian Trail In The Obsidian Trail, i found that the item dropped in Digging Point of I-5 should be Voltaic Crystal and Primordial Alloy and yet the RARE ITEM: Primordial Alloy? PC version, do not know whether it is same with XBOX. It is, the data on digging point I-5 are presumably incorrect: Having dug for almost 100 times, Voltaic Crystal and Primordial Alloy are the ONLY two normal items, whereas Primordial Alloy is ALSO at the same time the rare item. The mentioned Divine Dragonyte does not occur (although i was sure it was before...maybe this digging point is changing its content? ;)) (this comment is based on the PC version). Athlum's Hope 13:52, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Excavation Point in The The Cuspate Post I also found Cureleaf there. But it is rare, though. - A Wikia contributor : Did you also get 93g by any chance? Zephyr (talk) 23:41, June 13, 2013 (UTC)